Summer Aurora
by blackpapillon
Summary: "Hari ini kita akan menangkap serangga." Sungguh, Sasuke tak keberatan berlari lagi, karena ia merasa ada satu lubang di hatinya yang perlahan terisi dengan kehangatan, dan ia suka perasaan itu. /oneshot/ /subtle romance/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Notes **__another nonsense, lol. Nggak usah mikir susah-susah kapan dan bagaimana cerita ini bisa terjadi, cukup baca saja—karena fic ini memang diperuntukkan untuk itu.

* * *

_

**Summer Aurora**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

_HARI__ ini kita akan menangkap serangga._

Sasuke tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kakashi muncul dengan jaring dan kotak-kotak plastik, dan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Naruto bersorak dan Sakura mengernyit lalu berkata bahwa ia dulu sering melakukannya sewaktu kecil. Sementara itu, Sasuke dapat melihat seringai tipis yang tersamar di balik topeng Kakashi, dan ia sungguh-sungguh ingin protes, namun toh ia tak menolak saat Sakura memberikan sebuah jaring dan kotak plastik untuk dibawa.

Matahari terasa menyengat ubun-ubun saat mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke daerah pinggiran hutan. Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh soal kumbang besar yang dulu sekali ia tangkap, namun kabur setelah beberapa hari ia simpan di kamarnya. Sakura berkomentar soal nyamuk yang tak henti-hentinya mengincar kulitnya, dan Kakashi berjalan dengan buku menutupi wajah tanpa sedikit pun melihat jalan (herannya, dia sama sekali tak tersandung atau terjatuh masuk lubang).

Empat kepala beriringan, satu figur dewasa dan tiga remaja berjalan di belakangnya, sesekali melompati parit diantara rumput tinggi dan semak perdu dan bunga rumput liar—(Sakura mengambilnya beberapa kuntum, dan berkata bahwa tanaman semacam itu mengganggu, namun bunganya begitu indah karena berada tersembunyi, dan menyelipkannya diantara rambutnya.) teriring suara yang seakan menyambut, makin lama makin keras.

Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya, berkata bahwa disinilah mereka akan mencari serangga hari ini. Saat Sakura dan Naruto bertanya apa yang akan jounin berambut perak lakukan itu sekarang, Kakashi menyeringai, melompat ke pohon terdekat dan sejenak kemudian terdengar dengkur halus, mengundang protes dari kedua muridnya.

Namun tak ada lagi yang protes setelah itu, karena Naruto segera mengayunkan jaringnya ke segala arah dan berteriak mana kumbang besar, dan Sakura berlari mengagumi langit biru yang begitu bersih hari ini.

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada jaringnya—dan kotak plastik di tangannya yang lain. Rerumputan terdengar berdesir tertiup angin, matahari bersinar terik, sinarnya berkilauan diantara ilalang dan kelebat serangga musim panas yang beterbangan.

.

.

* * *

SASUKE tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Ia ingat dulu Itachi seringkali membawanya ke pinggiran hutan saat musim panas, dan mereka akan berlatih tanpa ada yang mengganggu dan hanya suara _semi* _yang mengelilingi mereka. Sering mereka bertemu dengan gerombolan anak-anak seusianya saat pulang, berjalan dengan tubuh bau matahari dan keringat dan wajah yang memerah, membawa jaring dan kotak-kotak plastik seperti yang sedang ia pegang sekarang.

Karena itu, ia berdiri diam dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana, mungkin masih mencari kumbang besar (meskipun Sasuke belum melihat ia menangkap satu pun.). Tak jauh darinya, Sakura setengah merunduk, jaringnya tergenggam erat di tangan, mata hijaunya membulat bagai kelereng dan tak berkedip, mengayunkan jaringnya—namun sepertinya tak ada yang tertangkap—lalu mendesah kecewa.

Sasuke mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu, bertanya penasaran, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sakura nyaris terlonjak kaget. "Aa, Sasuke-kun." Ia mendongakkan kepala, membuat Sasuke berbuat hal serupa, dan ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang tinggi merendah lalu naik lagi, sayapnya putih cemerlang terkena sinar matahari. "Kupu-kupu itu," gumamnya setengah berbisik, "Mereka cantik sekali, ya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "Kau bisa melompat dan ambil mereka begitu saja," ujarnya sembari mengedikkan bahu, "kau bisa gunakan chakra dan dengan mudah menangkap mereka."

Karena ya, memang begitulah adanya—mereka ninja, dan mereka dianugerahi kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia biasa, mengapa mesti repot-repot dengan jaring yang merepotkan kalau mereka bisa langsung melompat dan mengambilnya?

Sakura menggeleng. "Eeh, Sasuke-kun…" ia melirik Sasuke, "kau tak pernah mencoba ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Menangkap serangga."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang bodoh, karena wajahnya terasa panas dan ia berdoa semoga saja wajahnya tidak berubah merah. Ia menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak—tidak pernah."

Tentu saja, pikirnya, karena sekali lagi, bayangannya yang kecil dalam gendongan Itachi berkelebat di pikirannya, melewatkan hari-hari musim panas dengan melempar kunai dan shuriken dan bom kertas dan menghafal segel, dan bagaimana ia diam-diam melirik penasaran pada gerombolan anak kecil berjaring yang mereka temui saat perjalanan pulang.

Dan saat usianya sudah cukup besar untuk pergi tanpa perlindungan, ia sudah benar-benar sendiri dan tak punya tempat untuk pulang, hingga yang ia lakukan hanyalah memisahkan diri dari anak-anak seusianya.

(tapi ya, dia masih ingat perasaan itu—perasaan penasaran saat melihat anak-anak yang tertawa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jaring yang bergagang panjang itu.)

.

.

* * *

SAKURA menggenggam jaringnya erat-erat, berpikir sebentar, dan Sasuke melihat senyuman tipis muncul di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mengajarimu menangkap serangga."

"Hah?"

Sebelum Sasuke memberikan jawabannya, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu diraih oleh Sakura, mengajaknya berlari menembus rumput-rumput liar, makin lama makin tinggi hingga sebatas pinggang. Sasuke merasa wajahnya pasti terlihat canggung dan tak terbiasa, karena saat ia melihat wajah Sakura, gadis itu tertawa.

Mungkin ini karena cuaca panas dan terik matahari yang masih menyengat biarpun posisinya sudah bergeser, karena tawa gadis itu terdengar begitu renyah di telinganya, berpadu lembut dengan bunyi _semi _dan kumbang dan desingan sayap capung.

.

.

.

Kakashi masih mendengkur di atas pohon, dan suara Naruto terdengar sayup-sayup. Samar terdengar bunyi angin meniup rumput, berdesir menggelitik kaki-kaki mereka, aroma matahari dan bunyi-bunyian hewan kecil dari dalam hutan.

Sasuke tak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu, tak akan pernah bisa—dan ia tak akan pernah mau. Namun sekali ini saja, ia biarkan tubuh dan pikirannya mengecil ke usia tujuh tahun, saat rumput ini terlalu tinggi untuk dirinya, saat kakinya masih terlalu kecil untuk merebahkan semak-semak, saat ketika matanya diam-diam berkilat penasaran pada gerombolan anak kecil berkulit kemerahan, membawa jaring dan kadang bertopi jerami.

.

.

.

Ia berlari dan melompat dan mengayunkan jaringnya dan lalu terjatuh dan ia sama sekali tak merasa kalah—karena yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah menghirup udara segar dan merasakan energi aneh yang mengaliri dirinya. Ia melihat Sakura—setengah berlari, menggapai dengan jaringnya dan menangkap sesuatu dengan tangan kecilnya—mereka berdua berhenti, bola mata hijau gadis itu berkilat jenaka—meraup serangga kecil itu dengan hati-hati di kedua tangannya.

Mereka berdua berpandangan. Bibir Sakura membentuk bisikan _satu, dua, tiga, _sebelum akhirnya kembali melepaskan kupu-kupu bersayap putih itu ke udara. Dan seakan merayakan kembalinya saudara mereka, beberapa ekor lainnya terbang berputar, mendekat, beterbangan di atas kepala mereka.

"Lihat," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan antusias, "indah, bukan?"

Sungguh, Sasuke tak keberatan berlari lagi, menembus rumput dan mendengar deru angin dan serangga di telinganya, mengejar serangga-serangga kecil dan berlari lagi lalu mungkin juga terjatuh lagi; karena ia merasa ada satu lubang di hatinya yang perlahan terisi dengan kehangatan, dan ia suka perasaan itu.

.

.

.

Ini lebih hebat daripada alkohol, mungkin, begitu batin Sasuke berkata, dan sekali lagi, mungkin ini akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari, karena pandangannya terasa kabur—Sakura berdiri di sampingnya, tampak terkelilingi biasan cahaya, rambutnya yang merah jambu berkilauan terkena sinar matahari, bertabur kuntum bunga rumput liar yang sulurnya membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan apik—dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, segaris senyum muncul di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ya," ia berujar perlahan, "sangat indah."

.

.

* * *

**fin

* * *

**

**_*semi_ = **cicada; serangga musim panas khas Jepang

**AN **YES I LOVE WRITING NONSENSE! Saya suka menulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas awal dan akhirnya, saya suka berulang-ulang menggunakan suatu frasa, saya suka mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan berusaha membuatnya menjadi penting (haha). Saya suka menulis sesuatu yang kecil dalam hidup mereka dan menuliskannya seperti sedang men-_zoom-in_. Tapi hati-hatilah, tim tujuh, karena main-main di rumput bisa membuat kaki kalian gatal-gatal. Dan satu lagi, saya tadinya pengen bikin serangganya capung merah dan bukannya kupu-kupu putih supaya makin melambangkan musim panas, tapi saya pikir capung nggak terlalu cantik sehingga saya ganti jadi kupu-kupu (maaf capung, saya rasis).

Oh iya, kalau mau, kalian bisa search di _youtube _dan mendengarkan lagu _Through the Caleidoscope—piano _(Steven Cravis) sambil membaca ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
